


Sprawy łóżkowe

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wraca ze świata zmarłych, a John na nowo przyzwyczaja się do ich wspólnego życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John w zasadzie nie potrafił tego jednoznacznie określić. Fakt, że okazało się, że spełniły się jego wszystkie błagania i Sherlock wrócił z krainy martwych był bez żadnych wątpliwości dobry. Czas, który upłynął między skokiem z dachu a powrotem Sherlocka był najgorszym czasem jego życia, a musiał przecież pamiętać, że był na wojnie. Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem tamtych dwóch lat był związek z Mary, który jednak skończył się na krótko przed powrotem Sherlocka (nadal nie zgadzał się z argumentacją Mary, która twierdziła, że nie lubi żyć w trójkącie i że John nie potrafi się wystarczająco zaangażować). Poza tym przez większą część tego czasu był głęboko nieszczęśliwy i samotny. Chodził nawet na terapię, która niewiele pomagała i którą porzucił kiedy tylko dowiedział się, że Sherlock wrócił. Wcześniej Sherlock wielokrotnie zmuszał go poszerzania jego granic i dowiadywania się o sobie ciągle nowych rzeczy. W tamtym momencie, kiedy Sherlock po prostu zapukał do jego drzwi po cholernych dwudziestu czterech miesiącach dowiedział się o sobie tego, że byłby w stanie kogoś zabić z wściekłości. Zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem, a potem poszedł prosto do sypialni, schował się pod kołdrą i leżał w szoku przez kilka godzin, nie mogąc zrozumieć tego, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Tak, błagał żeby Sherlock okazał się żywy, naiwnie wierząc, że jest on jedyną osobą na świecie, która potrafiłaby tego dokonać. Ale teraz, kiedy okazało się, że Sherlock naprawdę wrócił czuł tylko zimny, obezwładniający gniew. Skoro był żywy, naprawdę żył, to dlaczego nie odezwał się do niego, nie dał jednego, najmniejszego chociaż znaku? Kto jak kto, ale Sherlock potrafiłby to zrobić, tego był pewien. Więc wolał, żeby John żył ze świadomością jego śmierci.

Do końca dnia nie otwierał drzwi (zignorował trzynaście dzwonków) i nie odbierał telefonu ( siedemnaście nieodebranych połączeń i sześć smsów). Przez następne dni ignorował wszystkie osoby, które chciały się z nim skontaktować (do telefonów i dzwonienia do drzwi dołączyły też listy wsuwane przez drzwi), a kiedy pewnego popołudnia Mycroft po prostu otworzył jego drzwi kluczem John wstał i wyszedł z mieszkania. Szedł długo, tak długo, że kiedy skończył spacer o drugiej w nocy i porządnie przemarzł, był gotowy zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Ruszył na wschód i po około dwudziestu minutach marszu, kompletnie już przemarznięty, znalazł się przed drzwiami z tabliczką Baker Street 221B. Zapukał kilkukrotnie i po jakimś czasie usłyszał po drugiej stronie drobne kroki. Drzwi otworzyła mu pani Hudson, zapinając szlafrok. Na jego widok powiedziała ciche _ochh_ i wpuściła go do środka. Skinął jej głową i powoli, bardzo powoli zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Stanął pod drzwiami, nasłuchując i dając sobie jeszcze kilka sekund. W końcu nacisnął na klamkę i drzwi delikatnie ustąpiły. Pokój pogrążony był w lekkim półmroku, jedynym źródłem światła była lampka stojąca na stoliku. John zauważył, że we wnętrzu prawie nic się nie zmieniło, poza zapachem unoszącego się kurzu. Odnotował, że jego fotel stoi tam, gdzie wcześniej. Sherlock siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu, zagłębiony w fotelu, w ręce trzymał skrzypce, ale smyczek leżał obok na podłodze. Ubrany był w swoje codzienne ubrania. Odnotowanie tego wszystkie zajęło Johnowi kilka sekund, w trakcie których walczył z resztkami tego, co zostawił przed progiem. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamknął drzwi. Sherlock spojrzał na niego, bezpośrednio na niego. John postanowił sobie, że nie może, po prostu nie może ustąpić. Usiadł jednak w swoim dawnym fotelu i starał się powstrzymywać drżenie przemarzniętego ciała. Wsunął się głębiej w fotel, oparł i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Sherlocka. Ten zdawał się nie odrywać od niego oczu od kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia. John patrzył na niego, patrzył mu prosto w oczy. I siedzieli tak w przedłużającej się ciszy zimnego wieczoru, a Johnowi przebiegła przez głowę myśl, że to chyba ich najbliższa chwila. Myśl była absurdalna, więc szybko ją odsunął na krańce świadomości i dalej patrzył. Po czasie, który mógł być minutą i mógł być godziną Sherlock spuścił wzrok i spojrzał w podłogę. John pozwolił sobie na ciche, bardzo ciche westchnięcie.

\- Pani Hudson znów spotyka się z niewłaściwym mężczyzną – Sherlock odezwał się, przebiegając palcami po strunach skrzypiec.

\- Tak, niektórzy popełniają te same błędy kilka razy – John wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Wstawił wodę na herbatę i kiedy zaczął szukać kubków, okazało się, że stoją tam, gdzie je zostawiono. Wykorzystał to, że stoi odwrócony plecami i kilka razy głębiej odetchnął.

 

Po pierwszym spotkaniu John przez kilka dni unikał Sherlocka. Wiedział, że w końcu ustąpi i wiedział, że kiedy Sherlock wciągnie go w swoje gry, nie będzie już umiał mu odmówić. Ale teraz mógł chociaż trochę podratować resztki godności, które zachował. W końcu jednak ponownie odwiedził Sherlocka, który zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Widocznie czasy skruchy minęły. Pani Hudson powitała go radosnym _Wreszcie wracasz!_ i poszła zaparzyć herbatę. John przyglądał się Sherlockowi w trakcie codziennych czynności. W zasadzie nic się nie zmienił (na pewno pozostawał tak samo irytujący jak dawniej), ale dużo schudł i wyglądał dość mizernie. Założył, że to wynik jego dziwnych dwuletnich misji (za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie o tym czasie zaciskał zęby), a Mycroft przecież wiedział o jego stanie. John wieczorami wracał do swojego mieszkania, ale w środku nocy dostawał smsy typu _Gdzie znajdę coś do jedzenia? SH_ lub _Gdzie przełożyłeś moje menażki? SH_ , więc postanowił przeprowadzić się z powrotem na Baker Street. W zasadzie tłumaczył sobie, że to mu tylko pomoże – i tak mieszkał sam, a nie będzie zmuszony do biegania w środku nocy przez pół Londynu. Oczywiście nie powiedział o tym Sherlockowi i wątpił, żeby ten to zauważył jego przeprowadzkę przed upływem miesiąca, ale dogadał się z panią Hudson w sprawie wysokości czynszu. Naprawdę nic się nie zmieniało, przecież opłacał go przez ostatnie dwa lata. Wrzawa medialna spowodowana powrotem Sherlocka już odrobinę ucichła i życie stało się prawie znośne. Nie można tego było powiedzieć o Sherlocku. Oczywiście od razu zaangażował się w kilka spraw policyjnych, w których John też starał się uczestniczyć, o ile nie musiał być wtedy w pracy w przychodni. Pierwszą sprawę Sherlock rozwiał w kwadrans, obdarzył policję kilkoma inwektywami i zacytował słownikowe znaczenie słowa „nierozwiązany”, a także „dedukcja” i „idiota”. John pomyślał, że to prawie jak powitalne przyjęcie dla wszystkich pracowników policji.

Dni mijały raczej spokojnie (na tyle spokojnie, na ile można użyć tego określenia dla ich wspólnego życia), przerywane kilkoma kłótniami. Jedna z nich wybuchła, kiedy Sherlock kazał Johnowi rzucić pracę, na co ten odpowiedział, że lubi mieć jakąś gwarancję, gdyby jego źródło utrzymania znów zniknęło na jakiś czas. Z biegiem czasu jednak stało się oczywiste, że przy kilku sprawach tygodniowo i niańczeniu Sherlocka John nie jest w stanie pracować i po przeprowadzeniu kilku kalkulacji John bez żalu rzucił dotychczasowe zajęcie. Kilka dni później zaczął tego żałować, bo Sherlock przeszedł ze swojego zwyczajowego poziomu irytacji na jej wyżyny. Nie pomagało nawet zamykanie się w sypialni, bo Sherlock przeprowadzał swoje dziwne eksperymenty również w środku nocy. John zaczął rozważać podsunięcie Sherlockowi do podpisania umowy egzekwującej ciszę nocną, aż pewnego poranka rozwiązanie problemu zobaczył tuż przed oczami.

\- Sherlock, ile ostatnio spałeś? – rzucił mimochodem w czasie śniadania.

\- Spanie jest nudne – Sherlock pochłaniał ogromne ilości jajecznicy przed ekranem laptopa.

\- I dlatego postanowiłeś je porzucić?

\- Rekord wynosi 264 godziny bez snu – Sherlock zostawił połowę śniadania i zaczął poszukiwanie czegoś w kuchennych szafkach. John pokiwał głową i wrócił do śniadania. Chociaż z dialogu nic nie wynikło, wiedział, że jego przypuszczenia są słuszne. Sherlock stał się jeszcze bardziej blady, a pod oczami miał worki. Początkowo John rozważał, czy znowu nie wrócił do narkotyków, ale pod  ostatnia nieobecność Sherlocka przekopał wszystkie schowki. Po większości narkotyków byłby pobudzony, a jego stan można było określić jako lekki spowolnienie. Oczywiście w porównaniu ze zwykłymi ludźmi Sherlock był nadal był nad aktywny, ale John wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Zastanawiał się, czy wiąże się to z czymś, co zdarzyło się na misji. Postanowił na razie nie wzbudzać większej paniki, tylko przyjrzeć się Sherlockowi dokładniej.

 

Następnego dnia był już zupełnie pewny, że Sherlock nie sypia zbyt wiele, w ciągu doby przespał może dwie godziny. Stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. John nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym problemem, bo w ciągu dnia zajmowali się śledztwem w sprawie zaginionej portmonetki. Oczywiście, wieczorem, kiedy stali obok nurków wyławiających ciało z Tamizy okazało się, że chodziło o coś zupełnie innego, niemniej sprawa została rozwiązana. Gdy zmęczony John wchodzi do swojej sypialni rzucił do Sherlocka rozłożonego nad mapą Berlina:

\- Jeśli dzisiejszej nocy nie położysz się spać, to osobiście zaciągnę cię do łóżka.

Dopiero leżąc pod kołdrą zdał sobie sprawę z dwuznaczności tego komunikatu, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że wielki Sherlock Holmes nie zwraca uwagi na takie drobiazgi. Po jakimś czasie usłyszał, jak Sherlock zamyka drzwi od swojej sypialni, a potem skrzypnęły sprężyny jego łóżka. John zadowolony zapadł w sen.

Po jakimś czasie obudził go głos Sherlocka dobiegający zza ściany.

-Sherlock, próbuję spać!

Odgłosy jednak nie ucichły, więc zirytowany John odrzucił kołdrę i ruszył do pokoju obok. Otworzył drzwi bez pukania, jednak

–Sherl… -  zamarło mu na ustach.

Sherlock nie przerzucał czegoś dziwnego nad głową czy nie przebijał harpunem tuszy świni (co miało miejsce w zeszłym tygodniu), ale spał. A konkretnie mówił przez sen, nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności Johna. Ten nie potrafił zrozumieć zbyt wiele z jego wypowiedzi, wyłowił tylko słowo „renegocjować”. John zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić, nigdy wcześniej nic takie nie przydarzało się Sherlockowi. Przynajmniej w tym „nigdy wcześniej” sprzed dwóch lat, zanim Sherlock postanowił się ulotnić. Teraz jednak wydawało się, że śnią mu się jakieś koszmary, więc kiedy kilkukrotne głośne _Sherlock!_ nie odniosło rezultatu, John podszedł do niego i kilka razy potrząsnął jego ramieniem. W następnej chwili musiał gwałtownie odsunąć się pod ścianę, bo Sherlock w zasadzie rzucił się na niego. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał chociaż częściowo i usiadł na łóżku. Był blady i spocony, ale powoli wracał do rzeczywistości.

\- Sherlock…?

\- Idź.

\- Słuchaj, może potrzebujesz chociaż szklanki wody.

\- Idź! – ryknął Sherlock, odrywając ręce od twarzy.

John powoli wycofał się z pokoju. Zostawił otwarte drzwi od swojej sypialni, nadsłuchując. Sherlock trzasnął drzwiami, a John słuchał jego kroków. Wrócił do łóżka i nadsłuchiwał, jak Sherlock spaceruje w kółko po pokoju. W końcu jednak kroki ucichły, a John zapadł w niespokojny sen.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego ranka Sherlocka nie było w mieszkaniu. Tradycyjnie nie odpowiadał na smsy i telefony, John zabrał się więc za śniadanie, a potem sprzątanie mieszkania. Kiedy jednak w schowku w łazience znalazł pukle brudnych od krwi włosów stracił na to ochotę i zaczął czytać książkę. Sherlock wpadł do mieszkania późnym popołudniem z pyłem na włosach i płaszczu.

\- Musimy natychmiast jechać do China Town!

John spokojnie przewrócił stronę książki i po kilku długich chwilach spojrzał na Sherlocka, który krzyknął Chodź! i zaczął zbiegać po schodach. John westchnął, zostawił książkę i pośpiesznie zakładając kurtkę wybiegł z mieszkania. Wrócił po dwóch godzinach, zmoknięty i zdenerwowany. Sherlock pojawił się w mieszkaniu dopiero przed północą, niesamowicie z siebie zadowolony. John oderwał się od bloga i, starając się zachować spokój zwrócił się do niego:

\- Musimy ustalić priorytety. Jeśli coś nie jest morderstwem, zabójstwem, uprowadzeniem, kradzieżą, szmuglowaniem i nie przypada do żadnej z tej kategorii, to nie możesz wpadać do mieszkania, żądając, żebym za tobą biegł. A na pewno nie możesz tego robić, jeśli właśnie odkryjesz „niesamowity zbiór zabytkowych maszyn do gry”!

\- Zastanawia mnie jak po tylu latach nie jesteś w stanie właściwie zróżnicować morderstwa i zabójstwa?

\- Sherlock! I jeszcze jedno! Nie możesz w środku nocy przeprowadzać eksperymentów, musisz spać! Nawet jeśli masz koszmary!

\- Może powinieneś pomyśleć o zatyczkach do uszu skoro hałas utrudnia ci sen? – Sherlock ułożył się na kanapie i zatopił w rozmyślaniach.

Pomimo pomijania tematu przez Sherlocka, John postanowił nie odpuszczać. Wieczorem, po wyborze odpowiedniej książki zasiadł w fotelu w kącie pokoju Sherlocka. Odmawiał ruszenia się z miejsca, pomimo kilku prób wywabienia go z pokoju. Wreszcie, około trzeciej w nocy Sherlock skapitulował i demonstracyjnie wmaszerował w piżamie do sypialni. Ułożył się na łóżku, zaplatając ręce na piersiach i oświadczył:

\- Mam zamiar spać.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie – burknął Watson, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

Sherlock ułożył się w łóżku, zakładając ręce na piersiach. John nie odrywał wzroku od książki. Po kilkunastu stronach Sherlock wreszcie się odezwał:

\- Nie mam zamiaru sypiać z nikim…

\- Tak wiem.

-…w pokoju.

\- Cóż, dopóki normalnie nie położysz się do łóżka i nie zaśniesz, to nie będę miał pewności, że pozwolisz mi spać. Więc, będę tu siedział, aż nie zaśniesz, bo tylko to gwarantuje mój spokojny sen - doprecyzował John.

\- Popiół świetnie nadaje się jako nawóz. Można zastosować go do użyźnienia rabatek, a także…

\- Sherlock, nie przegonisz mnie stąd. Wiem, że będziesz próbował, wiem że wyprowadzisz mnie tym z równowagi i liczysz, że pójdę do siebie, ale nic z tego. – John wrócił do czytania książki – I jeśli będziesz próbował wyjść z tego pokoju, co pewnie planujesz, to zamknę nas od wewnątrz na klucz.

Sherlock rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie i odwrócił się na łóżku w drugą stronę. Udało mu się nie odezwać przez pięć minut, co John uznał za sukces, nie miał jednak zamiaru odpuszczać, dopóki nie upewni się, że Sherlock naprawdę śpi. Po godzinie uznał, że nawet on nie byłby w stanie tyle udawać, wrócił więc do swojej sypialni i z ulgą padł na łóżko. W środku nocy znów obudził go głos Sherlocka, ale tym razem postanowił nie interweniować. Słyszał Sherlocka spacerującego po mieszkaniu, ale po jakimś czasie chyba wrócił do łóżka. Rano Sherlock o dziwo nie zastawił na Johna żadnej pułapki w ramach kary za wczorajszy pomysł. Sherlock udał się do Molly, aby sprawdzić kilka eksperymentów, dzięki czemu John miał szanse zająć się swoimi sprawami. Wieczorem poszedł na zakupy, po raz kolejny rozważając, po jakim czasie Sherlock kupiłby coś do jedzenia, gdyby John przestał robić zakupy. Po powrocie zastał w mieszkaniu Sherlocka, który zajęty był jakaś dziwną mieszanką buzująca na stale kuchennym. John zastanawiał się, czy nie zapytać Sherlocka o jego koszmary, jednak założył, że ten zaproponuje zażywanie leków nasennych jako rozwiązanie problemu. Pominął więc temat, a kiedy Sherlock poszedł pod prysznic wkroczył do jego sypialni z zamiarem usadzenia się w fotelu. Jednak okazało się, że w sypialni Sherlocka nie ma już żadnego fotela, w zasadzie nie pozostało w niej nic poza łóżkiem i szafką obok łóżka. John westchnął. John słyszał jak Sherlock wychodzi z łazienki i hałasuje w kuchni. Po chwili ukazał się w drzwiach, na chwilę zamarł, po czym trzasnął drzwiami i poszedł do sypialni Johna. John przewrócił się na łóżku Sherlocka, na którym leżał w ubraniu. Widocznie będzie musiał przespać tą noc w łóżku Sherlocka, z drugiej strony, może chociaż się wyśpi.

Cykl zmuszania Sherlocka do normalnego snu został zakłócony na najbliższe dwie noce, kiedy to trafili do szpitala w wyniku ran odniesionych w wybuchu domu na przedmieściach Londynu. Sherlock, pomimo kilku ran na twarzy i rozcięcia na przedramieniu wydawał się być podekscytowany. Lekkie przygaszenie sprzed kilku tygodni zdawało się ustąpić, z czego John w duchu cieszył się. Kiedy jednak nadszedł wieczór zaczął żałować, że jednak nie może przepisać Sherlockowi potężnej dawki środków nasennych. Położył się w ubraniu na łóżku Sherlocka (zastanawiał się gdzie naprawdę podziała się reszta mebli z tego pokoju), licząc, że tym razem nie dane mu będzie spędzić kolejnej nocy w jego łóżku. Sherlock wmaszerował do pokoju, położył się na drugiej stronie łóżka i zgasił lampkę. John zdziwiony tym obrotem sprawy zamknął książkę i czekał. Sherlock ułożył się po drugiej stronie łóżka, wiercąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Leżeli tak w ciemnościach, nie rozmawiając, po jakimś czasie John zauważył, że Sherlock chyba zasnął, więc wrócił do siebie.

Następny wieczór przyniósł ciekawe rozwiązanie: łóżko Johna zniknęło.

\- Sherlock, co do jasnej cholery zrobiłeś z moim łóżkiem i jak zdołałeś je wynieść, skoro przez cały dzień byłem w domu?!

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego ujmująco z drugiego kąta pokoju i wrócił do komputera, przy którym siedział. John starał się opanować i postanowił grać w grę Sherlocka (i jutro zamówić nowe łóżko). Udał się więc wieczorem w piżamie do jego sypialni, gdzie Sherlock już leżał na łóżku, całkowicie pochłonięty tym co czytał. John delikatnie ułożył się na brzegu łóżka i również zagłębił w lekturze, która została gwałtownie przerwana w połowie strony, kiedy to Sherlock zgasił lampkę. John zmuszony był więc odłożyć książkę i delikatnie wsunął się pod kołdrę, w tym czasie Sherlock wiercił się po drugiej stronie. Nie rozmawiali, a cała ta sytuacja była dziwna. Sherlock zdawał się ignorować jego obecność, zabierając przy tym większość kołdry na swoją połowę łóżka. John spędził więc noc w niewygodnej pozycji na skraju łózka, marznąc. Nad ranem Sherlock znów zaczął mieć koszmary, jednak z tego co mówił nie dało się zrozumieć, czego one dotyczą (gdyby John to wiedział, to zmusiłby Sherlocka do rozwiązania problemu). Po dłuższym czasie Sherlock obudził się, zniknął na jakiś czas z sypialni, a potem wrócił na swoje miejsce, zabierając tą część kołdry, którą John zdążył na siebie naciągnąć. Rano oczywiście zupełnie pomijał temat, za każdym razem kiedy John próbował do niego nawiązać. John wyszedł załatwić kilka spraw na mieście. Po powrocie zastał Sherlocka rysującego jakiś skomplikowany plan na wielkiej płachcie papieru.

\- Sherlock, czy ktoś był tu pod moją nieobecność?

\- Nie – Sherlock nadal klęczał na podłodze szkicując coś zawzięcie – Poza kurierem z twoim łóżkiem.

John, nie zdejmując płaszcza poszedł do swojej sypialni. Jednak była ona tak samo pozbawiona łóżka, jak wtedy kiedy ostatnim razem ją opuszczał.

\- A gdzie je postawili? – zapytał, wróciwszy do salonu.

\- Nigdzie, odesłałem ich - odparł Sherlock.

\- Sherlock! To nie jest zabawne! – John rzucił się w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia zakupu łóżka.

Następną godzinę spędził na próbie dialogu ze sklepem, który zażądał rekompensaty za wprowadzenie ich dostawcy w błąd. Pozostałe sklepy meblowe w Londynie, do których zdołał dodzwonić się ze względu na późniejszą porę zgodziły się dostarczyć łóżko dopiero za dwa dni. John postanowił spać tej nocy na kanapie, jednak późnym wieczorem okazało się, że została ona pozbawiona wszystkich poduszek i materaca, kiedy John brał kąpiel.John rzucił bardzo cichą wiązankę przekleństw, policzył do dwudziestu i poszedł do sypialni Sherlocka. Powtórzyli ten sam rytuał (Sherlock nie odmówił sobie zgaszenia lampki w połowie strony książki Johna). Tym razem jednak Sherlock po obudzeniu się z koszmarów nie wyszedł, ale nadal został w łóżku. John, który obudził się, kiedy koszmar się zaczął, cicho zapytał:

-Sherlock, może…?

Sherlock w odpowiedzi odwrócił się w stronę ściany. Następnego dnia John postanowił kupić łóżko za wszelką cenę. Kiedy jednak po śniadaniu zaczął obdzwaniać sklepy meblowe, za każdym razem, który podawał swój adres, aby sfinalizować transakcję sprzedawca odkładał słuchawkę. Podobnie było w komisach meblowych. John poważnie zaczął rozważać dwie rzeczy: uduszenie Sherlocka i kradzież jednego z łóżek pani Hudson. Próba sił trwała tydzień, kiedy jednak nadal nie udało mu się kupić łóżka postanowił czasowo skapitulować. Udało mu się kupić swój komplet pościeli, dzięki czemu nie marznął już w nocy. Próba podłączenia lampki po swojej stronie łóżka skończyła się kolejną porażką (dziwnym trafem żadna z lampek nie działa). Spanie z Sherlockiem stało się dziwnym rytuałem, ze spaniem na krawędzi, ignorowaniem koszmarów Sherlocka i nie rozmawianiem o tej dziwnej konfiguracji. Po tygodniu próby kupna łóżka nadal spełzły na niczym, a John zaczął zastanawiać się na jak długo Sherlock mu to uniemożliwił. W ciągu dnia John starał się za wiele o tym nie myśleć. Przyjął, że po jakimś czasie Sherlockowi po prostu znudzi się, a sytuacja wróci do normy. Wieczory jednak skłaniały go do dziwnych przemyśleń typu: dlaczego Sherlock nie może spać w zwykłej bawełnianej piżamie i czy naprawdę wszystkie jego piżamy są jedwabne. Cieszył się, że nigdy nie doszło do tej niezręcznej sytuacji wspólnego budzenia się; kiedy on spał dłużej, Sherlocka już nie było, a jeśli on zmuszony był zrywać się bladym świtem, to szybko zamykał za sobą drzwi sypialni.

Chcąc nie chcąc poznał już nocne zwyczaje Sherlocka. Na szczęście nie wpychał się on na jego połowę, dzięki czemu odkąd spali razem nie zetknęli się nawet koniuszkiem skóry. Zauważył, że Sherlock miewa teraz noce bez koszmarów, za to bardzo często mówi przez sen (w ogóle go to nie zdziwiło, zdziwił się jedynie, że nie zaczął pouczać Johna jak właściwie spać). Po dwóch tygodniach o mały włos nie doszło do katastrofy, kiedy pani Hudson zapukała bladym świtem do ich drzwi, aby podać właśnie dostarczoną, straszliwie śmierdzącą i rozpadającą się w rękach paczkę. Na szczęście John zdążył otworzyć drzwi, rzucając jeszcze dla pewności kilka zdań na temat konieczności powstrzymania Sherlocka przed hałasowaniem o piątej rano, dzięki czemu nie był zmuszony wytłumaczyć jej tej dziwnej sytuacji (w której prawdziwą wersję, jak był pewien, na pewno by nie uwierzyła).

Dni mijały im stosunkowo normalnie, o ile wziąć pod uwagę ich wersję normalności. Noce nadal zmuszony był spędzać w sypialni Sherlocka, po cichu licząc, że po miesiącu będzie mógł wreszcie dokonywać zakupów w sklepach meblowych. W tym czasie kilkakrotnie zdarzyło mu się mieć problemy z zasypianiem. W trakcie tych bezsennych nocy starał się nie myśleć o tej dziwnej konfiguracji. Cieszył się, że Sherlockowi coraz rzadziej zdarzały się koszmary, jednak sam fakt, że przez całą noc leżał on kilkanaście centymetrów od niego, wiercąc się i mrucząc coś przez sen wprawiał go w dziwną mieszankę uczuć. Zdarzało mu się wiele razy spać w łóżku z różnymi kobietami, ale nigdy z mężczyzną. Po tak długim czasie nawet z tej odległości wyczuwał charakterystyczny zapach Sherlocka, a kilka razy zbyt długo w swojej opinii przypatrywał się jego twarzy. Przydarzało mu się to wcześniej w ciągu dnia, kiedy miewał fantazję nad złamaniem Sherlockowi nosa, jednak teraz było dziwne.

Drugiej katastrofy nie udało się uniknąć. Pewnego ranka, mniej więcej miesiąc od czasu, gdy zmuszony był zacząć sypiać w nieswojej sypialni John usłyszał, jak ktoś otwiera ich drzwi wejściowe kluczem i szybko wybiegł z sypialni Sherlocka, jednak Mycroft już stał w ich salonie. Na jego widok na ustach Mycrofta pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek, ale zanim zdążył wygłosić jakiś kąśliwy komentarz, John powiedział szybko:

\- Słuchaj, to nie tak, Sherlock się uparł i…

\- A, więc jednak się zdecydował – kpiący uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Mycrofta.

\- Nie, to nie tak, jak ci się wydaje! My…ja po prostu tam śpię! – John sam wiedział, jak głupio to zabrzmiało.

\- Rozumiem. Po prostu śpicie razem w jednym łóżku, tak? – Mycroft uniósł brew i wyglądał, jakby John właśnie uczynił jego dzień znacznie lepszym.

\- Tak! – John zapeszył się. Zanim jednak zdążył wytłumaczyć cokolwiek więcej, drzwi sypialni za plecami Johna otworzyły się, a wyraz twarzy Mycrofta przez krótką chwilę wyrażał zdziwienie, a potem przeszedł w triumf.

John powoli obejrzał się za siebie, w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak rozczochrany Sherlock wychodzi z sypialni, powoli zapinając guziki prawie zupełnie rozpiętej koszuli od piżamy (które, jak doskonale wiedział, kiedy opuszczał sypialnie dwie minuty temu, były zapięte). John wybałuszył oczy, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Sherlock rzucił do Mycrofta:

\- Dobrze wiesz, że się nie zgodzę, więc nawet twoje niezapowiedziane wizyty nad ranem tego nie zmienią – i zabrał się za parzenie kawy.

Mycroft nie przestawał się uśmiechać, przenosząc wzrok z Sherlocka na czerwonego jak burak Johna, który usiadł na kanapie, nadal pozbawionej materaca i poduszek i po prostu starał się nie wybuchnąć.

– Rozumiem, że odsypiasz po nocnych szaleństwach, ale jest już ósma rano. Normalnie pracujący ludzie o tej porze są już w pracy. I gratulacje dla was, chociaż nie wiem jak ci się to udało – zwrócił się do Johna. – Z drugiej strony nikt nie wytrzymał z nim tak długo, więc bez wątpienia należy ci się nagroda. Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z nieskrywanym sarkazmem.

\- Normalność zawsze była twoim problemem, Mycroft. I właśnie dlatego jesteś tak przeciętny – Sherlock nie pozwolił Johnowi odpowiedzieć. John wyszedł do łazienki, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Resztę wizyty Mycrofta John spędził pod prysznicem, raczej zimnym, który, jak miał nadzieję, ostudzi choć odrobinę jego zszargane emocje. Po pół godzinie uznał, że jest gotowy.

Sherlock jadł śniadanie, na Johna również czekał talerz kanapek i kawa. John był pewien, że to dalsza cześć szopki odstawianej przy okazji wizyty starszego brata Sherlocka.

\- A kiedy kolacja przy świecach? – zapytał siadając przy stole i postanawiając jednak zjeść kanapki.

\- Skoro jej oczekujesz, to wkrótce – rzucił Sherlock znad gazety.

\- Sherlock, on teraz myśli, że my razem…że jesteśmy parą!

\- I czemu ci to przeszkadza? – zapytał Sherlock nie przerywając żucia kanapki.

\- Bo nie jesteśmy! – John mocniej ścisnął trzymany w ręce kubek.

Sherlock nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć, zaczytując się we fragmencie gazety.


	3. Chapter 3

Do wieczora złość Johna prawie minęła, czemu ewidentnie pomogło nie myślenie o porannej sytuacji. Kładąc się spać (Sherlocka jeszcze zajmował się czymś w salonie, dzięki czemu John mógł sam zgasić światło) myślał już o czymś zupełnie innym. Noc jednak zmusiła go do przypomnienia sobie całej sytuacji, konkretniej, uczynił to Sherlock. John obudził się w zupełnej ciemności, nie wiedząc, co spowodowało jego nagłe wybudzenie się. Po chwili zorientował się, że na karku czuje ciepły oddech, a Sherlock przez sen przesunął się na jego stronę łóżka i teraz leżał raczej blisko jego pleców. John najpierw panicznie zastanawiał się, czy nie wyjść z łóżka i nie przespać reszty nocy na podłodze (obudzenie Sherlocka z jakiegoś powodu wykluczył). Po spokojnym przemyśleniu uznał jednak, że Sherlock sam przesunie się śpiąc, więc ostrożnie odwrócił się na plecy i słuchał oddechu Sherlocka. W ciemności odwrócił głowę odrobinę w prawo, przypatrując się profilowi śpiącego. Trudno było uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Sherlock mógł spać tak spokojnie. Znów poczuł charakterystyczny zapach Sherlocka i szybko odwrócił się w drugą stronę, starając się zasnąć.

Rano Sherlock zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic, więc John uznał, że nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Od kilku dni rozwiązywali sprawę fałszerza kodów bankowych, więc gdy po ostatecznym rozwiązaniu sprawy nad ranem wyczerpany John padł na łózko, nie miał nawet siły do zastanawiania się nad zeszłą nocą. Po kilku dniach sytuacja jednak powtórzyła się, a co więcej, zdarzała się coraz częściej. Sherlock wpychał się na jego część łóżka, śpiąc dużo bliżej niż kiedyś. Raz (sytuacja ta przez małą sekundę sprawiła, że John omal nie znalazł się w stanie przedzawałowym) obudził się z zarzuconą na siebie nogą Sherlocka. Leżał wciśnięty w łózko i zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Jeśli obudzi Sherlocka, to będzie mu musiał podać powód. Nawet jeśli powód byłby fałszywy, to Sherlock i tak mógłby zauważyć jego zmieszanie. Gdyby głębiej się nad tym zastanowił, to o dziwo, sytuacja ta nie wprawiała go w taki dyskomfort, jakiego oczekiwał. Nie mógł poruszyć tego tematu rano („Sherlock, mógłbyś przestać spać blisko mnie i zarzucać na mnie nogę?”), uznał więc, że rano sprawdzi, czy może już kupić łóżko. Okazało się, że nadal jest to niemożliwe. Wszelkie próby podpytania Sherlocka o to, kiedy będzie mógł odzyskać swoje łóżko spotykały się z ignorowaniem tematu. Nadal nikt w całym Londynie nie chciał sprzedać mu łóżka. John poważnie zastanawiał się nad kupieniem czego poza miastem, ale obawiał się, że próby wniesienia łóżka do ich mieszkania spełzną na niczym. Wieczory stawały się więc dla Johna coraz bardziej stresujące.

Nocami Sherlock nadal spał blisko niego, pewnej nocy John poczuł na swoim ciele zarzuconą rękę Sherlocka. John nie wiedział co bardziej go stresuje – bliskość Sherlocka czy to, że, jeśli próbowałby być ze sobą szczery, podobało mu się to. Sherlock zachowywał się tak, jak gdyby czas spędzany w sypialni był jakąś odrębną częścią rzeczywistości, która nie dotyczy zwyczajnego dnia. Pewnego wieczoru zaskoczył Johna (o ile to było jeszcze bardziej możliwe), gdy po zgaszeniu światła zaczął z nim rozmawiać na temat ostatnio prowadzonej sprawy. Kiedy uznał, że rozmowa jest skończona, po prostu odwrócił się na bok. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej dziwna, a John czuł się, jakby znowu miał piętnaście lat. Szczyt absurdu został osiągnięty, kiedy pewnego ranka John obudził się z głową Sherlocka spoczywającą na jego wyciągniętym ramieniu. Reszta jego ciała leżała bardzo blisko Johna, a Sherlock cicho posapywał przez sen. Nie dało się ich pozycji określić inaczej niż „przytulenie”. John leżał nieruchomo, gorączkowo zastanawiając się co ma zrobić i starając się ignorować zapach Sherlocka. Ignorowanie nie objęło niestety dolnych części jego ciała, co z przerażeniem odnotował po dłużej chwili. Tak delikatnie, jak tylko się dało, wysunął rękę spod głowy Sherlocka (gdyby Sherlock się teraz obudził John bez wątpienia musiałby przenieść się na stałe do Chin) i zafundował sobie bardzo, bardzo zimny prysznic, po którym przez najbliższe kilkanaście minut szczękał zębami. Nie wrócił już do łóżka, a po chwili zastanowienia postanowił iść na spacer. Po powrocie i kilkunastu telefonach dowiedział się, że żaden sklep meblowy w promieniu 50 kilometrów nie przyjmuje zamówień od Johna Watsona.

Sytuacja rozmowy przed snem chyba weszła do stałego repertuaru Sherlocka. Zdarzało im się rozmawiać godzinami, a pomimo tego, że John bardzo próbował spać na samym końcu łóżka, to zawsze rano budził się blisko Sherlocka. Postanowił zmienić taktykę i kiedy pewnego ranka znów obudził się, obejmowany przez Sherlocka, uznał, że poczeka, aż ten się obudzi. Nie spał więc, a kiedy usłyszał, że Sherlock się budzi, zaczął wiercić się w łóżku, tak, żeby Sherlock zrozumiał, że John też już nie śpi. Sherlock po chwili oderwał się od niego, wstał i rozciągając się nad łóżkiem rzucił:

\- Ty też już nie śpisz?

Po czym wyszedł do kuchni i osłupiałego Johna po chwili dobiegł zapach parzącej się kawy. Przy śniadaniu Sherlock był tak samo nieznośny jak zawsze, a John miał w głowie taki mętlik, że postanowił po prostu poczekać. I doczekał się, chociaż chyba nie tego, czego oczekiwał. Sherlock, o ile kładł się w tym czasie, kiedy John, po prostu przytulał się do Johna lub łapał go za rękę i tak zasypiał. John wytłumaczył sobie, że Sherlock chociaż przestał miewać koszmary. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy Sherlock zgasił światło i John zaczął szykować się do opuszczenia poduszki poczuł nagle bardzo intensywnie zapach Sherlocka, ciepło innego ciała i zanim jego mózg zdołał choćby wyklarować jedną logiczną myśl na temat tego, co się dzieje, Sherlock pocałował go. Był to delikatny, wręcz subtelny pocałunek, jego usta po prostu musnęły usta Johna, a potem Sherlock odsunął się odrobinę. John czuł tylko bardzo szybkie bicie swojego serca i zapach Sherlocka, nie był wykonać żadnego ruchu, po prostu skamieniał. Z jakiś tylko sobie znanych powodów Sherlock uznał to za zachętę, bo w następnym momencie ciało Johna zostało wciśnięte w materac, a Sherlock obdarzał go bardzo długim pocałunkiem, tak jakby starał się zanalizować swoim zwyczajem każdy aspekt tego, co się dzieje. Potem równie nagle Sherlock oderwał się od niego, wrócił na swoją połowę łóżka i ułożył się do snu.

 _Oby ta analiza wypadła na moją korzyść,_ pomyślał John, zanim jego umysł zaczął znów funkcjonować, a John leżał, wpatrując się w sufit i zastanawiając się, co, do jasnej cholery ma teraz zrobić. Sherlock rano oczywiście zachowywał się, jakby sypialnia stanowiła osobną część rzeczywistości, w której w ciągu dnia nie uczestniczą. To znaczy był irytujący, złośliwy i przemądrzały. John przez cały dzień poważnie rozważał wynajęcie pokoju hotelowego na noc. Jednak wieczorem, jakby kierowany podświadomą siłą, znów leżał w łóżku obok Sherlocka. Kiedy ten zgasił światło, serce Johna przyśpieszyło, ale Sherlock zdecydował się wyjaśnić mu swoją opinię na temat ograniczenia umysłowego większości ludzi. Udało mu się nawet parę razy obrazić Johna, więc kiedy skończyli rozmawiać, John nie spodziewał się, że znów poczuje ciało Sherlocka na swoim. Był całowany z jeszcze większą zachłannością niż poprzedniego wieczoru, a po dłużej chwili John poczuł, jak ciepłe palce Sherlocka delikatnie wsuwają się pod jego koszulkę. Ciało Johna zareagowało z entuzjazmem, który natychmiast zawstydził Johna. Poruszył się, starając się jakoś to ukryć, ale w tym samym momencie Sherlock chwycił go za obie ręce tak, że John musiał pozostać nieruchomy i nie miał już nic do ukrycia.

Po długim, bardzo długim pocałunku, który sprawił, że John stracił resztki rozumu i zbliżał się coraz bardziej do granicy, Sherlock odsunął się od jego ust, mruknął mu przy uchu _Dobranoc_ i wrócił na swoją połowę. John potrzebował wielu długich minut z wieloma wstydliwymi myślami, by dojść do siebie (pomogło w końcu recytowanie w głowie wszystkich zastosowań popiołu, o których opowiadał mu Sherlock). Następny dzień zaczął się jak zawsze, Sherlock najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru nigdy poruszyć tematu tego, co wczoraj się między nimi zdarzyło. Po południu Sherlock wyszedł z mieszkania bez słowa, a po kilku godzinach jego nieobecności John dostał smsa _Restauracja Dolce far Niente w Camed za godzinę. Nie ma żadnych automatów do gry. SH._ John przebił się więc taksówką przez korki, a kiedy wszedł do środka zobaczył Sherlocka siedzącego przy jednym ze stolików w kącie. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i po chwili milczenia zapytał Sherlocka:

\- Kogo obserwujemy?

\- Nikogo.

\- To co my tu robimy? Przecież na stolik tutaj czeka się około roku – John upił odrobinę wody ze szklanki.

\- Zastępca szefa kuchni ma problemy z kupowaniem nielegalny substancji, a że jest na zwolnieniu warunkowym, to nie chciałby, aby ktoś się o tym dowiedział – odparł Sherlock, wpatrując się w kartę dań.

Podszedł do nich kelner, więc obaj złożyli zamówienie. John nie doczekał się wyjaśnienia, więc dał się włączyć w rozmowę z Sherlockiem, na wszelki wypadek starając się zwracać baczną uwagę na szczegóły dookoła (nie żeby mu się to na coś przydało, Sherlock i tak zauważyłby to, co najważniejsze). Po skończonej kolacji wyszli na deszczową ulicę Londynu, a Sherlock przywołał taksówkę. Po kilku minutach jazdy w milczeniu, kiedy to Sherlock wpatrywał się w swoją komórkę John zapytał:

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie po co tam byliśmy?

\- Kolacja przy świecach – rzucił Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

\- Co? – John był zupełnie zbity z tropu.

\- Powiedziałeś, że śniadania ci nie odpowiadają. Przechodząc do szczegółów, to odbyło się bez świec, ale osobiście uważam, że są przereklamowane - powiedział Sherlock, po czym wrócił do swojego telefonu.

Watson gapił się na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Bardzo, bardzo powoli przetwarzał w głowie to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Więc Sherlock uważał że przed chwilą odbyli coś w rodzaju…randki? Dojście do siebie zajęło mu całą drogę do domu. Wieczorem każde z nich zajęło się swoimi sprawami, co u Johna objawiało się przede wszystkim intensywnymi rozmyślaniami. Wieczorny rytuał przedstawiał się tak samo jak zawsze, Sherlock uznał chyba za jego część również pocałunek. John nie wiedział, czy to możliwe, ale Sherlock zdawał się całować go jeszcze bardziej intensywnie niż poprzedniej nocy. Znów dotyk palców Sherlocka wywołał w Johnie znaną już mu reakcję, jednak tym razem Sherlock nie przestawał go całować i kiedy już Johnowi wydawało się, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma, ciepłe palce wsunęły się pod materiał jego spodni od piżamy i delikatnie zaczęły muskać jego erekcje.

Nagle Sherlock przestał go całować, odsunął się i John poczuł, jak te same długie palce delikatnie zsuwające z niego spodnie. Gdyby był w stanie odczuwać wstyd to pewnie byłby teraz okropnie zmieszany, ale Sherlock powrócił do dotykania jego ciała, w szczególności skupiając się na dolnych rejonach i John nie był w stanie odczuwać niczego poza obezwładniającą przyjemnością. Palce były bardzo ciepłe, delikatne i zdawały się być niezwykle skupione na tym, co robią.

John wytrzymał jeszcze kilka chwil, a potem gwałtowanie doszedł, chwytając szybko powietrze. Leżał, oddychając ciężko i nigdy w życiu nie był chyba tak bardzo zmieszany.

\- Jest powszechnie wiadome, że wśród mężczyzn uprawiających miłość z mężczyznami wyróżnia się tych pasywnych i aktywnych. Jednak logicznie rzecz ujmując, podział ten jest bezsensowny, ponieważ fizyczne atrybuty mężczyzn są takie same, dlaczego mieliby się ograniczać? – powiedział Sherlock swoim zwykłym tonem.

Pochylił się nad Johnem, ściągnął mu przez głowę koszulkę, a następnie chwycił jego dłoń i przyciągnął do swoich guzików od piżamy.

 

John mógłby przysiąc, że nie ma pojęcia jak to się stało. Zawsze, zawsze powtarzał, że nie są z Sherlockiem parą, a teraz w zasadzie stanowili coś w rodzaju pary. Nie była to typowa para, ani też typowy związek (nie przypominał w każdym razie tego, co do tej pory John definiował jako „związek”). Spędzali z Sherlockiem czas jak dotychczas, rozwiązując zagadki, oglądając zwłoki i pomagając policji, Sherlock nie zaczął zwracać się do niego w inny sposób niż dotychczas. Nie trzymali się za ręce w miejscach publicznych, nie ogłaszali nikomu, że są razem. Co więcej, pewno dnia Sherlock stwierdził, że zakochanie się jest przereklamowane, bo rozprasza i podobno pozbawia zdolności logicznego myślenia. Kiedy John odpowiedział złośliwie:

-No tak, oczywiście - Sherlock spojrzał na niego zdumiony i oświadczył:

\- Ty mnie nie rozpraszasz.

John zastanowił się, czy ma to traktować jako jakieś antymiłosne wyznanie wyznaczające granice ich relacji.

\- Zajmujesz największą część tej sfery moich myśli, którą poświęcam innym ludziom - doprecyzował Sherlock.

John spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i postanowił, że musi zapamiętać to wyznanie. Nadal nie był pewny, jak ma traktować to, co było miedzy nimi. Pewnego dnia, powodowany bardziej impulsem, niż starannie zaplanowanym działaniem podszedł do Sherlocka, gdy ten przestawiał coś w kuchni i pocałował go. Sherlock bez cienia wątpliwości odpowiedział na ten pocałunek, po czym wrócił do przerwanej czynności. John uznał, że to rodzaj odpowiedzi, który go zadowala.

Sporo wskazówek podsuwało także to, co robili w nocy. John nigdy nie miał zamiaru pytać Sherlocka o jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia seksualne, ale to, co Sherlock z nim robił i do czego go skłaniał sprawiło, że musiał zdecydowanie przedefiniować to, co do tej pory określał jako ramy swojej seksualności. Sherlock od czasu do czasu zabierał go w najbardziej fascynujące swoim zdaniem miejsca Londynu (John określał czasem te miejsca również mianem najdziwniejszych) i chyba uznawał to za rodzaj randek. Po jego stronie łóżka pojawiła się po jakimś czasie szafka z jego własną, działającą lampką. Pewnego dnia, kiedy jedli razem śniadanie, Johnowi wpadła do głowy pewna myśl.

\- Sherlock, zrobiłeś to specjalnie? – zapytał John ponad stołem. 

\- Co?

Tą całą sprawę z łóżkiem, wykorzystałeś to?

Sherlock oderwał głowę od gazety, nad którą się pochylał, obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się:

– Zdefiniuj słowo „wykorzystałeś".


End file.
